Champagne is conventionally prepared by a secondary fermentation of wine in containers or receptacles of one gallon or less capacity. In the conventional process a blend of dry stabilized wine is mixed with sugar and a fermenting medium composed of yeast in liquid suspension after which the bottle is stoppered. The bottles are then stacked and permitted to undergo secondary fermentation which produces carbon dioxide and by autolysis of the yeast cells provides aroma and flavor typical of the "methode champagneoise". Solid materials are produced providing sedimentation required to be collected in the neck of the bottle in a socalled "riddling" process. The sediment is removed first by cooling the bottles and then the inverted neck is frozen to form a plug of ice incorporating the solids or sediment. The bottles are then manually opened and the ice and sediment are "disgorged" by the pressure within the bottle which entails some loss of pressure and material. The champagne in the conventional process is then ready for adjustment to the desired sweetness after which the bottle is closed.
In the conventional process considerable time, space and cost is involved. By means of the instant invention time, space and energy requirements have been substantially reduced by physically separating solid or liquid yeast from the main body of fermenting wine permitting the interchange of liquid and gaseous products of fermentation and autolysis to eliminate the "riddling" process. Further by physical separation of yeast in a confining porous wall or membrane the spent yeast and solid by-products can then be removed without the requirement of freezing and with the attendant loss of material. Further where desired, the proposed device contemplates the opening of the bottle without cooling by slowly reducing the pressure prior to removing the closure of the bottle which can be accomplished by piercing the bottle cap and allowing a slow pressure drop to obviate excess foaming and loss of material.
The yeast can where desired be incorporated with sugar in a porous membrane plastic package, such as for example polyvinyl chloride membrane having a mean pore size of up to two micrometers, which retains the yeast cells having an average size of two to eight micrometers. Further, where desired, the entire crown cap and yeast and sugar container can be made in integral form but it will be understood that the porous wall need be formed in only a portion of the container.
By means of the process and apparatus of this invention, an improved method of making champagne has been devised which greatly minimizes the time and space and energy requirements. Further the process can be carried out with greatly simplified process controls and has utility in primary fermentation processes such as in wine making and also brewing of malt liquors and the like.
The above features are objects of this invention and further objects will appear in the detailed description which follows and will be otherwise apparent to those skilled in the art.
For the purpose of illustration of this invention there are shown in the accompanying drawings preferred embodiments thereof. It will be understood that these drawings are for the purpose of illustration only and that the invention is not limited thereto.